Recently, network-based applications over a network, such as the Internet, to communicate and share data have become popular. Network-based applications allow users to connect to each other over a network, such as the Internet. For example, network-based applications such as online conferencing, and application sharing, have become popular with businesses and organizations.
However, such network-based applications, in general, are not fully installed on a user's computer. The user must often download and configure some or all of the components for a network-based application. Unfortunately, downloading and configuring a network-based application can be a difficult process. For example, the hardware configuration, and operating system of a user's computer can affect the performance of a network-based application. The web browser, its settings, the network path between the client and one or more servers and security devices such as firewalls may also affect the execution of a network-based application. Therefore, due to the numerous factors involved, optimizing a network application can be difficult and complex.
Unfortunately, due to the complexity and difficulty, performance of the network-based application can be degraded, for example, slow response times. In addition, problems in a network-based application can be difficult to diagnose and fix. Therefore, there is a need for methods and systems for adapting, diagnosing, optimizing, and prescribing network-based applications.